The Last Chapter
by MoggieDaydreamer
Summary: Yu and Yosuke life has been joyful however a visit from an unexpected visitor threatens to ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

Yu and Yosuke had finally settled into their new apartment. They had managed to sort out their uni courses and were happily enjoying their lives. Thinking back on all the time they had spent together it was clear that they had both grown up since their first meeting. Yu was now organising the flat making sure it was clean for their housewarming party. It had been a while since they had moved in however there always seemed to be something to sort out so the party had taken longer than planned to sort out however the day was here. The house decorated and all members invited. Yosuke wet over to the kitchen where Yu had just finished making snacks. "Hey partner" Yosuke grinned giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Yu grinned back. "Yosuke the guests will be here soon" Yu replied like he knew exactly what Yosuke was thinking "Meanie I just wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend" Yosuke pouted sticking out his tongue.

The first guest to arrive was Naoto and Kanji who always arrived on time unlike the others. Chie, Yukiko and Rise all arrived together with Dojima turning up with a very loud Teddie and Nanako who was singing delightfully. Even Kou, Daisuke, Ai and Yumi had turned up, followed by Marie. It was amazing how many people turned up. Yu was ever the popular guy who went round talking to everyone whilst Yosuke had to put up with Chie and Teddie teasing him. A knock on the door surprised them all as Yu and Yosuke looked at each other. There was no one else they had invited over so who could it be. Yosuke decided to be the one to open the door since Yu was with Marie and Rise at the moment. When he opened the door he found himself stood in front of two very straight laced and respectable adults both in suits. "Is this Yu Narukami's residence" The women asked not even really looking at Yosuke. Before Yosuke could reply there was a voice. "Yuuka" Dojima turned to stare at his sister in wonder. The women now known as Yuuka looked at Dojima then Nanako then Yu. "It looks like we did have the right house then" She replied not even acknowledging Dojima. She walked straight up to Yu who didn't look happy at all. "You really let yourself go haven't you? This is a disgrace" Yuuka glared at the walls which were covered in picture of him and his friends and family but more so of him and Yosuke. Yuuka and her husband had also spotted the amount of photos there were of Yosuke and looked over at him. Yu stayed quiet not daring to say anything to his parents. Everyone else looked around awkwardly not sure what to do or say either. "What are you doing here" Dojima asked breaking the silence that had filled the room. "I had heard rumours that my son was dating another guy and I had to come and investigate." Yuuka replied. Her husband face had turned to a grimace. "So is it true" He said in a gruff voice. Everyone turned to Yosuke and Yu. "We are" Yu replied but in a shaky voice. A voice Yosuke had never heard before.

The man slapped Yu so hard it made a loud noise which vibrated through the air. For a moment everyone stood still before rushing to his aid. Nanako had started crying, Dojima had grabbed the man's arm with Naoto, Chie and Kanji standing very close to him as backup. Yosuke ran to Yu's side and reached out for his boyfriend before Yu slapped his hand away which shocked Yosuke. "Yu" he whispered but didn't know what to say. "I never did like you" Dojima spat at the man. "You corrupted my sister and tried to corrupt your own son" Yuuka's husband just laughed. "Think it's funny do ya!" Kanji shouted whilst Chie and Naoto kept an eye so he didn't beat the guy to a pulp. "It was certainly uncalled for" Naoto said calmly but everyone could tell she was just as angry. "Yu I had hoped for better from you." Yuuka said softly. "The main reason we came today was to introduce you to your fiancé" Yuuka held out a picture of a young beautiful looking girl. "Her name is Rina, she comes from such a good family and is a very brainy and beautiful young women, perfect for you. She will meet with you soon and we expect you to be there otherwise you know what happens" Yuuka said with a hint of threat in her voice. Yu simply nodded whilst Yuuka smiled. "Well then we will be on our way see you soon Yu" Yuuka and her husband left leaving everyone else there shocked. "Right come on kids party's over. Go back to your hotels for the night" Nobody dared to question Dojima as they picked up their stuff as they left one by one. Soon enough it was just Yu, Yosuke and Dojima who had sent Nanako to stay with the girls for a bit. "Yu you don't have to be dictated by your mother anymore" Dojima said quietly. "You don't understand" Yu whispered. He looked so pale and scared. " I have to listen to her" Yu then looked over to Yosuke. "Sorry Yosuke I can't be with you anymore" Yu then ran out the door not even looking back. "YU WAIT" Yosuke called out but it was already far to late as Yu has disappeared in a blink of an eye. Dojima looked down sadly. "How did she find out?" He questioned to himself. He then looked at Yosuke. "Go and look for him idiot" He demanded whilst Yosuke was stood there still in shock. "If he really means that much to you go and get him back" Yosuke looked up and nodded "Yes sir" Before running out the house himself.

Where would Yu even go at this time of night? Tokyo was a big place and Yosuke had no idea where to look first. He sighed taking a look at his surroundings. He didn't know anything about Yu's past but after everything they had been through he couldn't just allow Yu to walk away now. He had to find him!


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke eventually found Yu sitting on a swing in some quiet park. It was like something out of a drama but Yosuke didn't question it and instead headed towards him. "Hey partner" Yosuke called out casually which caused Yu to jump off the swing ready to run again but Yosuke quickly grabbed on to his arm. "Wait aren't you even going to listen to what I have to say" Yosuke asked whilst Yu looked down to the floor. "We can't be together anymore" Yu said sadly. "I need to marry Rina" Yosuke pulled him closer. "I don't want you to. After everything we have been through are you really just going to throw it all away just because your parents don't approve. Do you have any idea what I went through to accept my feelings for you and get used to the idea of my sexuality." Yosuke took a deep breath and Yu sighed. "You don't understand" He said simply. "Then explain it to me so I can understand" Yosuke yelled. Yu sighed and looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sure Dojima already told you that me and my parents do not get along. The truth is they have always had high expectations of me. I wanted to gain there approval as a child but it was never enough for them. They always wanted more. Soon my parents would get angry when I didn't meet their expectations. It was scary when that happened. I decided to just dedicate my life to trying to gain their approval. But when I came to Inaba everything changed. I felt what it was like to have a real family, real friends and someone I loved dearly. It was all so new and strange I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do" Yu cried. Yosuke wrapped both arms around Yu but Yu didn't return the gesture. "I was foolish for thinking I could escape them. I'm sorry Yosuke. I have to leave" Yosuke could only watch with tears streaming down his face as Yu walked away once more. Was it really going to end like this?

Yu sighed as he headed to a small hostel to spend the night. It would be unfair to go back to his house with Yosuke there. Yu knew what he had to do so the following morning he called up his parents to arrange the meeting with Rina. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Yosuke. Just seeing his face when he left had left Yu crying al night. But this was all he could do now. The week went by so slow. Spending time at his parents' house was such a chore. His parents always went on about how lovely Rina was and how she was clearly a better choice than Yosuke. Yu didn't think so but daren't not question his parents. Soon enough the day had come and his parents had picked out the finest suit to dress Yu up in. Yu just found it uncomfortable but he had to admit he definitely looked smart. He sighed as he got into his parents car and made his way to Rina's house. How was Yosuke doing? He hadn't tried to contact since they met in the park. Yu couldn't blame him. He had been an ass and Yosuke had been pretty upset. Maybe Yu deserved this. He arrived at the very posh looking house which was well out of the way of Tokyo's busy streets. Was this even Tokyo? A young women dressed in a pretty pink Yukata walked out smiling pleasantly as her parent's accompanied her. There was no doubt she was a beautiful girl however she was not Yosuke. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said bowing slightly. "I have heard a lot about you from my parents" Yu just smiled bowing back. "Me too it's nice to meet you as well".

"Well then we shall leave you two to talk" Both sets of parents headed off to another room whilst Rina lead them to a private room. The house was very traditional almost like Yukiko's inn. "Please take a seat" Rina said offering Yu a place around the table. Yu sat down traditionally as Rina did the same. "It must have been quite a journey to get here" Rina asked and Yu just nodded. He wanted to be with Yosuke. In their flat. Laughing, messing about, being them. He missed Yosuke. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be" Rina's voice snapped Yu out of his daydreams. He expected to see Rina looking very angrily but she actually was smiling gently. "I can tell you have something else on your mind maybe another person" She said and Yu blushed. "I'm sorry that was very rude of me to ignore you like that" Yu apologised. Rina just smiled. "So who is the lucky person" She laughed and Yu smiled. "His name's Yosuke. He very kind and honest and thoughtful. I really do love him" Yu admitted fearing that maybe he had scared Rina off. Rina however just smiled. "Then why are you spending time with me. You should be with him". Rina said softly. "If only It was that easy" Yu sighed. "My parents expect me to marry a girl like you" Rina just smiled. "You care about this Yosuke right. Then it shouldn't matter what your parents think. I'm sure Yosuke said the same thing to you right. Yu nodded and got up. "Thank you Rina maybe I just needed to hear it from someone else. I want to be with Yosuke I just hope I can make it up to him" Yu said and Rina smiled. "Go and tell him that" Yu nodded and walked off to find Yosuke and tell him what he needed to tell him.


	3. chapter 3

Yosuke had spent the week moping around in bed not really sure what to do with himself. Most of his free time was spent with Yu but now that he wasn't around Yosuke realised just how much he missed him. What do you do when your boyfriend goes missing afterall? Yosuke had tried to distract himself but Yu was still clearly on his mind. The only person that was still in Tokyo at the moment was Rise. And we'll if Yosuke wanted some advice on what to do about this situation she was going to me the best bet. Yosuke picked up his phone and began ringing her hoping she would pick up. "Hey Yosuke what's up" Rise said in her usual cheery voice. "Hey I need some advice it's about Yu" Yosuke whispered kind of scared what her reaction would be. "I'll come over and we can have a proper talk" Rise decided before hanging up. Well at least it looked like Rise was willing to help at least.

Not long after the call, Rise appeared at his front door ready to take on the world. "Can I come in" Rise asked out of politeness. Yosuke nodded indicating for her to enter which she did finding a comfortable spot on the sofa. "So you wanted to talk about Yu" Rise said and well she certainly didn't hold back. Yosuke explained everything that had happened with Yu's parents and what Dojima had shared with him whilst Rise listened intensely. "it makes sense why senpai reacted the way he did now. I had never seen Senpai act so nervous it was strange" Rise said thoughtfully. Yosuke nodded. "now he's disappeared and I have a feeling his at his parents but what can I do. Last time I spoke to him he said he had to leave but he looked so sad and well I miss him" Yosuke sighed. It was the first time he had allowed himself to say it but not having Yu in his life made him miserable. Yu had always been there for him and just lit up his world like nobody else. How could he express that In words. He didn't want Yu to just leave him behind. "I love Yu" Yosuke whispered in a pained voice. He didn't even care if Rise ha heard him. In fact he wanted Rise to hear him. He wanted to tell everyone how much he cared about Yu. "You need to go and win him back. Yu truly does love you everyone can see that. If you show Yu how much you mean to him and how much your willing to go through to show him that he will surely be moved. Don't take this the wrong way but I think Yu is scared of your relationship as well. Not only does he have to defy his parents wishes but he's scared you may get tired of him and leave him behind. Its normal in any relationship but even more so when it feels like the world is against you .Yu has desperately looking out for you but he has been suffering too" Rise looked at Yosuke seriously and Yosuke nodded. "I never thought about it from his perspective. Aagh man I'm such an idiot" Yosuke groaned. " but I know what I have to do now. I need to go out Rise could you find out where Yu is. I need to see him" Rise nodded. "Leave it to me " Yosuke smiled and ran off into the streets of Tokyo. He knew what he had to do now and it involved one special item that had to be just perfect


	4. The last Chapter 4

Yu sighed as he left Rina's house and saw his parents looking over at him suspiciously. It only took back few minutes before they were all running out the house to question Yu. "Why aren't you with Rina?" his father demanded looking at him sternly. Yu could feel the fear inside him but this was just natural right. Everyone was afraid of something. "Rina is a lovely girl but I don't want to marry her. I'm sorry" he was more apologizing to Rina's parents who were taking it alot better than is parents. " But Rina is the perfect girl Yu." His mother looked at him pleadingly but this was the right thing to do. It was something he should have done ages ago. " I'm in love with someone else. You already knew that. That's what this whole wedding thing is about and I'm not having it" Yu felt braver picturing Yosuke's face hoping he would forgiven him for being a coward. His parents just looked on stunned. Of course they didn't want to start anything with Rina's parents sound still but he could tell they were fumming. Yu found that he no longer cared. Yosuke was the most important person in his life and that's all that matters. "YUUUUUU!" Yu whipped his head round to see a familiar figure fun towards him and that made his heart smile.

Yosuke had no idea where to start looking but thankfully since Rise was a popular idol she had so many connections that she managed to track down Rina's address in no time. Of course it was some fancy mansion in the middle of nowhere. Yosuke had to get a train then run the rest of the way. He was sure that he looked sweaty and flustered but he had at least tried to put his nicest clothes on. "Yosuke what are you doing here?" Yu asked and Yosuke could see the flicker of happiness and confusion spread across his face. Yosuke was glad to see that Rina was nowhere in sight and his parents looked furious. " I couldn't let you just go like that partner. Not after everything we have been through. You thought me so many things and helped me learn to accept myself and made me a better person. I never really understood why you picked me of all people to date but I'm glad you did. I wanted to at least tell you that" Yu looked at him in what seemed like a pained expression maybe because of the things he had said last time but Yosuke was determined to carry on. "I honestly don't care anymore about who knows it. I love you Yu Narukami and I will love you for the rest of my life that's why..." Yosuke looked around flustered but it was too late to back out now and we'll he spent money on this and it just felt like the right thing to do. To prove how much he wanted Yu in his life.

Yosuke fidgeted in his pocket for the small box and got down on one knee feeling himself blush. "Yu please will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Yosuke managed to get the words out holding the silver ring in his outstretched arm. It seemed like the silence would go on forever and Yosuke could feel his heartbeat increasing at every second. He risked looking up to examine Yu's face and saw a sight which he had never experience. Yu had a mixture of emotions on his face. The guy who was usually deadpan was expressing so many emotions that Yosuke couldn't keep up. " Yes Oh jeez YES of course I will" Yu cried out joining Yosuke on the floor and hugging him tightly. Yosuke stroked Yu's fingers before placing the ring on his ring finger which gained another big from Yu. It wasn't the most romantic of proposal but that didn't matter to either of them. The pure bliss that they were experiencing from this moment was enough. Yu had the most caring look in his eyes and it melted Yosuke's heart. Yu then turned to face his parents. " This is my answer! I love Yosuke nothing is ever going to change that" Yu then turned to Yosuke and planted a warm soft kiss on Yosuke lips that was filled with warmth and happiness.

The weddings plans were harder than expected. Both Yu and Yosuke had ideas on what they wanted to do but it was hard to come up with a concrete plan. It was agreed instantly that Nanako would be the flower girl which thrilled her to bits. Everyone else was equally as pleased when they head the news of their engagement which made Yosuke really appreciate the friends he had. Yu had still being having a tough time with his parents but Dojima was quick to defend his nephew and Yosuke was determined to help him in any way possible so they were slowly coming around to the idea but it would still take a long time before their attitudes completely changed. "Hey do I ever tell you how much I love you" Yu sneaked up behind him giving him a warm hug. "what do you want now?" Yosuke turned around grinning. Yu had that look on him that indicated that he was about to ask something of him. "Teddie suggested that we have the wedding at June's and you should be the bride" Yu grinned mischievously and Yosuke groaned. " Partner we are not having our wedding at June's"Yosume sighed. That stupid bear. " But you will be my bride?" Yu smirked and Yosuke whacked him."shut up" They both laughed knowing that no matter what obstacles lay ahead for them, they would overcome them together. That's what partners were for.

 _and thats the end of the story I hope people enjoyed it! thanks for reading_


End file.
